


【原创】错误时间（The Wrong Time）

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Met Jack Harkness, and Eighth Doctor and Liv Chenka</p>
            </blockquote>





	【原创】错误时间（The Wrong Time）

【原创】Wrong Time  
“有人能帮忙吗？”一个身着黑大衣的平头男子怀抱一个金发碰头女人瘫坐在地上呼叫着。  
男人看着这个不算年轻但风姿绰约的女人昏迷躺着血泊中不知所措。他紧紧的抱住她，声音颤抖着。“坚持住！千万要坚持住。我的希望都寄托在你身上了。”  
如果时间可以改写，的确时间确实可以改写，但刚刚已经成为了时间定点，Jack也不希望刚刚一幕发生。

 

这是一间不大的酒吧，在宇宙中几乎没有人会来到这里，虽然偶尔还会出现几个judoon来捣乱，但这里一直都是Jack借酒消愁的地方。  
时间领主可以重生，永生是他们的本能，这句话不断的回响在他的耳畔。“博士，你能永生，但应该也清楚永生的苦楚。”Jack倒了一杯伏尔加。高脚杯反射着酒吧昏暗的光芒，他仰头喝了进去，高浓度酒精在他的喉咙中燃烧，但这已经不算什么了，他和博士一样永远不死之身，他知道在时间中磨砺的苦楚，源源不断的失去自己所爱的人，Ianto，Owen，Tosh，外孙……  
“是的，她该恨我，她必须恨我，我不是一个好父亲。”Jack自言自语道。  
亡屋中，“我来到这里是寻找Ianto Jones，”他宁愿这一切不会发生，他宁愿死的是他，或者和Into一起去死。“我爱你！”  
“嘿！看来有人在这里独自伤感哦！”一个充满磁性的声音打断了他的思绪，他慢慢站起来，看着面前这个女人，带着褐色圆顶帽子，身着白色外套，还带了一副黑色墨镜，性感的身材确实勾起了Jack的兴趣。  
Jack晃了晃脑袋，朝那个女人走了过去，“你是谁？”  
“Jack Harkness 上校，火炬木第三小组组长，怎么不在地球，偏偏跑到这里？”女人用挑逗的声音说。  
Jack被她认出来感到很惊愕，上下打量了她。蓬蓬的金色头发，口红格外的红。  
“你叫什么，性感的美人儿。”Jack决定无论她是谁还是先勾搭了再说。  
“Melody Malone，天使侦探事务所的雇员，也是唯一的雇员。”女人笑了笑说，并靠近Jack。  
Jack看了看这个女人，确实很有趣。“那你怎么会来这儿？”Jack脱下自己的黑大衣，也靠近这个女人。  
“其实我还有一个身份，就是考古学家。”女人继续笑着。  
“考古学家？我倒很感兴趣。”Jack慢慢的靠近女人，两个人很快就要贴上了。  
“感兴趣？很少人会对考古感兴趣呀。”女人摘下墨镜露出那双迷人的眼睛，眼睫毛拉的很长。更显得炯炯有神了。  
Jack虽然见过很多女人，但这么如此年纪却仍风姿绰约的却没有见过。  
“你是怎么知道我的名字的？”Jack倒了一杯伏尔加递给女人。  
女人歪过头，另取了一杯，对着吧台的服务员说。“来杯威士忌！”片刻倒满了，女人端起来与Jack碰了一杯，自己喝了一杯。  
“嗬，好酒量！”Jack也端起杯子敬了敬。也仰头喝干了。  
“说说你的经历吧，不在火炬木待着你怎么会来这里。”女人柔声说。  
“怎么？看来你这个考古学家不知道了？”Jack的声音充满苦涩。  
“我穿越时间，发现了456，但后来发生什么就不知道了。”女人沮丧的声音让Jack不由得怜悯起来。  
“不对，你刚刚说你穿越时间？”Jack突然反应过来，惊讶的看着面前这个女人。  
“是的，我有这个！”女人露出手腕的时间穿梭器。“我从一个黑市那里买来的。”  
Jack睁大眼睛的看着她腕上的穿梭器。又露出自己的穿梭器。“你是……”  
女人看到Jack的穿梭器也似乎吃惊了。  
“这么说吧，我的父母曾经也是时间旅行者，不，是遇见一个时间旅行者。后来发生了很多事情。于是我就改名River Song。”女人笑了笑说，眼镜看着远处，似乎在享受记忆给她带来的幸福。  
“你是River！”Jack跳了起来，激动的说:“你是不是认识博士！就是那个博士！”  
就在这时，Jack突然感觉自己被一股热浪掀起，周围的碎石也压了过来。  
“喔！”Jack一个惊醒，自己第N次复活，他还没有反应过来发生什么，就去周围碎石寻找River。终于在血泊中发现了River。于是一下子瘫坐在地上紧紧抱着昏迷的River。撕心裂肺的呼叫。“有人可以帮忙吗？救命！”  
“怎么了？我叫John Smith，我是医生，我可以帮忙，这个是Liv Chenka，也是一名医生。”Jack回过头发现一个身着深蓝色皮衣的平头男人站在自己身边，旁边还有一个女人。  
“她受伤了，我不知道怎么办，求求你救救她好嘛。”Jack哀求道。  
Liv急忙跑过去给她救助。Jack看着Liv和这个男人感到莫名的熟悉。但不知道这个人在哪里见过。  
“你叫什么？”男人问道。  
“Jack Harkness。”Jack回复道。  
“Doctor！”Liv惊叫到。“我们必须离开这里！”  
男人和Jack一同看着Liv指着的方向，几只dalek出现在远处。  
“seek locate exterminate！”Dalek聒噪的叫喊着。  
“博士，是dalek！”Liv淡淡的说。  
“早就应该想到是它们。”

“博士！我们又见面了！”为首的dalek说  
“Dalek Time Controller，你还活着！”博士惊讶的喊到。  
“你是博士？”Jack惊讶的看着。  
“博士！我说过我会幸存的！我是时间控制者，我一定会幸存。”Dalek Time Controller很开心的说。  
“Molly，博士，Molly一定还活着。”Liv惊喜的说。  
“博士……博士……”River突然有了知觉。  
“启动时间转换器！”Dalek Time Controller命令到。  
还没有等大家反应过来，所有人进入了一个时间漩涡，片刻，博士感觉自己落到地上。博士环视了一下四周。愤怒的对着Dalek吼道:“我在什么时候，我在哪儿？”  
“维多利亚的伦敦！”Dalek Time Controller笑到。“Liv Chenka，Jack Harkness，以及River Song都是你的同伴。放心我会好好的对待他们的。”  
“不会的！”River突然站起来，抽出一只枪对着dalek。“say something nice。”  
“ext……”还没有等dalek喊出来，River就开枪了，将这几只dalek消灭了。  
“博士，很高兴见到你。”River转身笑着看着博士。  
博士惊讶的看着这两个认识自己，自己却不认识的人。搔搔头看着两个人。  
“River，这个博士你见过吗？”Jack很吃惊的问道。  
River慢慢的走近博士，看了看博士的眼睛。“这双眼睛比我见过的面孔都要年轻。”  
博士莫名其妙的看着他们。“你们来自我的未来？是我未来的同伴？”  
Jack不耐烦的问:“这个脸是第几张？”Jack虽然知道自己这么问很不礼貌，但自己一定还是要问个明白。  
“八！”博士更晕了。  
“这是错误的时间，错误的博士！”River叹气到。  
“River，你还好吗？”Liv问道。  
“还好。”River若有所失的点点头。  
“不，我是说你身上的伤。”Liv问。  
“其实我受不了伤，我死了。是你的未来将我存储在大图书馆里。”River看着惊愕的大家，继续说“我的精神和Jack的腕带相连，因为我们用的是同一个时间穿梭器。所以我才会出现在Jack身边。”  
“你……死……了。”Jack的声音颤抖着。  
“是的，我现在只是个意识体，现在的这一切都是一个错误的时间，由于时间发生了紊乱，我不知道是什么原因，但我知道这一切不应该被记住，博士。”River转向博士。“你以后还会遇到Jack，那才是你们第一次相遇，等一切复原后，这次的记忆会消失。对不起。是我不得不删去你们的记忆。”  
“不，等等”Jack靠近博士亲吻了博士，“虽然我不会再遇到这张脸，但你这张脸却是最绅士的。再见！”  
博士，Liv，River.都渐渐的消失了。  
“醒醒，别睡了，我们关门了！”  
Jack被吧台服务员推醒，揉了揉眼睛，喝光剩下的伏尔加，看看椅子上的大衣，感觉像忘记了什么，他摇了摇头，披上大衣离开了酒吧。


End file.
